A Magical Encounter
by TsuTsuYandere
Summary: While Hinamori Amu wins a lottery in school, which gives her the oppurtunity to study in Tokyo for a limited time together with another person, Momomiya Ichigo is heart-broken because Aoyama Masaya, her boyfriend, are going to study in America for a whole year. But what happens when a new kind of Darkness slowly but steadilt begins to rise? Will the girls be able to cooperate?
1. Chapter 1 A Hard Choice, A Broken Heart

**Amu's POV**

«And the winner of a trip to Tokyo is... Hinamori Amu!» The silence, which carried some disappointment in it, lasted for only a second, before the applause broke loose.

Amu stiffened.

«Congratulations Amu!» Yaya said, though Amu could see the disappointment in her eyes too.

Amu looked at her friends for a few seconds, with a suspicious look on her face. «But I didn't even put my name in there.» she said accusingly. The Guardians laughed.

«Amu,» Tadase said, and smiled gently. «We all know how eager you was to go to Tokyo. You'd be a terrible actress, you know?»

Amu blushed, her skincolor turning the same color as her pink hair. «That's- That's not true!» she said, but as Tadase just had said, Amu was a terrible actor.

When Amu had gotten to know that she had the oppertunity to win two tickets to Japan's capital, Tokyo, she had been eager to participate. But as she stopped to look on the poster someone had hung on the wall, people had started whispering.

«Does Hinamori Amu want to go to Tokyo?» «That cool and spicy girl who has the rich parents?» «Why would she want to participate in a lottery when she obvisously had the money to buy tickets?» «Wouldn't she let someone else have those tickets?»

Amu, scared of what people would think of her, had let out a superior snort, before swinging her bag over her shoulder, and walked away like she didn't care about that lottery. The other Guardians had been with her there too, and Amu thought that she had fooled them too... Well, obviously not.

«So, Amu...» Yaya said. «Who're you going to bring?» She stared at Amu, showing no mercy, letting her feel the pressure.

«Uh...» Amu hesitated. «I- I haven't decided yet.»

«Well, decide quickly, because you're leaving in only two days!» Yaya warned. It was obvious that she wanted to come, and Amu would feel guilty if she ruined this for her ... But the one she really wanted to ask with her was...

Amu looked at the blond boy in front of her, which everyday told her that he loved her, and had supported her ever since they met.

«Y- Yeah... I'll decide soon enough.» Amu said, and looked down at her feet.

«I'm home.» Amu mumbled when she walked through her door at home.

«Hi, Amu!» her mom answered from the kitchen. «I'm making some smoothies if you want some!»

«That seems lovely mom, but I'm really not in the mood...» Amu walked into the kitchen.

«Is there something wrong, honey?» her mom asked.

«No, nothing.» Amu answered quickly. «I'm just tired. I'll go take a shower.» Amu grabbed a glass and a milk carton, and went upstairs to her room.

«Amu-chan~» Ran said cheerfully. «Have you decided yet?»

«No, of course I haven't.» Amu said annoyed, before she said. She through herself at her bed. «I just don't know what to do...»

Ran was smiling knowngly. «Well, I think you already have decided, you just won't admit it to yourself.» she said, and giggled.

«Amu-chan will choose her prince, won't she?» Miki giggled.

«Desu~» Su smiled.

«Guys, maybe she isn't planning to bring Tadase.» Dia said, but her voice wasn't very convincing.

«_Guys!_» Amu blushed, and sat up. «I'm taking a shower.» And thus, she did exactly what she had said she was going to do.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was quickly writing in her book. It was in the middle of class, and Ichigo honestly thought that she was about to die of boredom. And she still had to yet suffer. The only thing that kept her going was...

Ichigo turned, just to meet the eyes of her beloved boyfriend, Aoyama Masaya. Ichigo blushed, and smiled foolishly, turning her eyes back to her book. Mayasa had always been so dreamy to her... His dark hair and deep eyes was just so enchanting. And he was both intelligent and good at sport. He was the man every girl dreamed of having.

But now he was going away for a year.

Ichigo swallowed. Masaya had just told her a few days ago. His parents wanted to send him to America, to polish his education, even if he was so smart that there wasn't anything that was hard to learn for him anymore. And since his parents had already got him into the school, he couldn't just back out. And it wouldn't put Ichigo and the others in danger either. It was two years after they had saved the Earth after all. Ichigo understood. But it didn't cheer her up.

Ichigo was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that the teacher had started to talk about something else.

«... two students will join our class for a two weeks, so I expect you to act politely towards them.»

Someone raised their hand. «When are they coming?» the person said.

«They'll be her Monday, next week.» the teacher answered. «Any more quetions? Fine, then. Class dismissed.»

Ichigo looked up at the clock, and she gasped. The school was already finished! Had she been wasting half of the class?

«Ichigo,» Masaya had come up to her desk.

«Masaya-kun,» Ichigo answered, and stood up. She obviously had a miserable look on her face.

«Is there something wrong?» Masaya asked concerned.

«Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong.» Ichigo smiled, and shook her head. «Why would there be anything wrong?»

Masaya didn't look convinced, but it seemed like he accepted that Ichigo just didn't want to talk about it. He smiled, and shook his head. «Ichigo, would you like to go out on Saturday. I, uhm... am leaving on Sunday, so...»

Ichigo blushed. «Of course.» she said, almost feeling tears trying to break out. «But... I have to go. My mom awaits me at home.»

«Of course.» Masaya smiled. He bended over, and kissed her gently on her lips. «See you tomorrow, then.» Then he left her in the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins

**Amu's POV**

Amu sat stiff on her bed. She was holding her cell in her hand, though she didn't use it in any way. The message was written, though there wasn't any number in the «send to» tab.

«Amu...» Ran mumbled from the top of her head.

What had happened was that Amu had gone to bed without thinking of who she wanted to bring to Tokyo. It was now Saturday morning, and she was leaving early tomorrow. She _had _to decide now, or else the other person she would bring would have no time at all to pack up and stuff.

Amu sighed, and collapsed, making Ran fall off her head. She sat in quiet, not saying one word, just staring at the cellphone in her hands.

«Is something bothering you?» a deep voice whispered in her left air.

Amu squeaked, and rolled off the bed, before she saw who it was.

«Ikuto!» she snarled.

Ikuto smiled. «You should try locking the balcony door some time.» he purred.

«Wh- What? I-»  
«Is that a new pyjama?» Ikuto asked, and Amu went all red. She pulled her duvet, and held it over her pyjama, staring accusingly at the cat-like boy in front of her.

«What do you want, Ikuto?» Amu said quietly. She wasn't really in the mood for this.

«I heard you won two tickets to Tokyo.» Ikuto purred.

Amu narrowed her eyes. «Why, are you stalking me?» Amu snapped.

Ikuto smiled. «Who knows?»

«Ikuto!»

He chuckled darkly. «Are you going to answer me?» he said.

Amu looked down. «Yeah.» she mumbled. «I won two tickets.»

«Then who're you going to bring with you?»

Amu gave Ikuto a death stare. Her Charas had gone quiet, and was just watching them, like this was some kind of a soap opera. «Where's Yoru?» Amu asked.

«Sleeping.» Ikuto answered. «Now answer my question.»

«I- I don't know yet.» Amu mumbled. «I know Yaya want to come, but really...»

«You want to bring your little prince, won't you?» Ikuto said mockingly.

«Ikuto!»

«If I were the one to have those tickets,» Ikuto continued. «I would have bring the one I was in love with...»

Amu storted. «And who would that be?»

Ikuto came a little closer. «You.»

Amu became quiet. For a few seconds they sat in silende, just before...

«Your face.» Ikuto snickered. «You face!»

«_Ikuto_!» Amu hissed, and clenched her fists. She went red all over again. «Don't you have anything better to do?»

«I don't, but you obvisously have a prince to bring to Tokyo.» Ikuto mccked. «You know Hotori-kun's number, right? Aren't you going to invite him?»

Amu made a face. «Maybe I will!» she snarled.

«Then do it.» Ikuto stood up. He wasn't smiling anymore, but he didn't look sad or angry either. «See you soon.» Then he walked out the balcony door again. Yoru came flying out of nowhere. Had he been waiting outside? Why? Ikuto Chara Changed, and jumped off the balcony. Amu stood up, and went outside to look for him.

«What did he mean by 'see you soon'?» she mumbled to herself, before she shook her head. «What ever. I have someone to invite to Tokyo now.»

Amu walked back to her bed, and took up her cell. She deleted the message, and clicked «Tadase-kun» in the contacts-list instead.

«Hello?» a voice answered.

«Tadase-kun.» Amu said hesitantly. «I, uhm... wondered if you... wanted to go to Tokyo, er- with me.»

She could hear it in his voice that he was smiling. «Of course I want to go with you.» he said.

Amu sighed relieved. «Then... I guess I'll see you at the airport tomorrow.»

«Sure.» Tadase said. «And Amu!»

«What?»

There was a silence. «I love you.»

Amu blushed. «I...»

«See you tomorrow, then. Bye!»

Then the phone was hung up.

**Ichigos's POV**

«_No!_» Ichigo sat up in bed, fealing tears in her eyes, the fear still quivering in her body. She breathed heavily, like she'd just been running a marathon. «It... It was just a dream... just a dream.»

«Ichigo? Are you all right?» her mom called.

«I'm fine!» Ichigo answered. She swung her legs out of bed, and stumbled over to her wardrobe. She got dressed, and tied her hair in a pair of ponytails.

Today she would go out with Masaya. Tomorrow she would say goodbye to him at the airport. After that... they wouldn't see each other untill Christmas.

«Aoyama-kun...» Ichigo grabbed her cellphone, and opened the message she had gotten from Masaya yesterday again.

_Remember our first date? Let's meet where you woke up after sleeping in three hours :)_

Ichigo blushed thinking about that time. To her defence, she had blacked out because she had become Mew Ichigo.

Mew Ichigo.

It had gone two years since they became normal girls. After that, Ichigo's life had become, well, normal. She had been hanging with the other girls from time to time, but as time passed, they started to lose contact.

Ichigo shook her head. No time to think about the past now. She opened the door, and went downstairs.

«I'm going, mom!» Ichigo yelled.

«Aren't you going to eat breakfast?»

«I'm not hungry!»

Ichigo went out of the house before her mom could argue with that.

Ichigo stood at the place where she had, for almost three years ago now, woken up to a whole new life as Mew Ichigo. She didn't know it then, but later that day, she had transformed for the first time, at fought a Kimera Anima.

Ichigo looked at her cell. It was still one hour untill they were meeting. She could might as well go eat something before he came. How embarrasing woudn't it be if her belly started talking instead of her? Ichigo turned around, and started walking again. But just after fifty steps or so, she suddenly stopped.

In front of her was something that broght many, many memories back.

«Café Mew Mew.» she whisperered. It had been such a long time since the café had been open. Akasaka-san and Shirogane didn't have a reason to work there, when the only reason it was open in the first place, was to have an undercover headquarters for the Mew Mews.

«Ichigo-san.» a familliar voice said. Ichigo turned, and smiled.

«Letuce!»

«Hello.» Her friend, Letuce, once Mew Letuce, came walking towards here. «Somehow my feet just brought me here without thinking... even though the shop is closed. It's strange, isn't it?»

Ichigo nodded. «It's great that everything returned to normal, but it also feels a bit boring.»

«Oh, I see you're as hot-blooded as ever.» a superior voice said.

«Minto!» Ichigo said, and smiled. «It's great to see you again-» She narrowed her eyes. «What do you mean by hot-blooded?»

Minto put a finger in the air. «'It's a bit boring' when fighting is finally over, is evidence of your hot-blooded-ness.»

Ichigo sighed. «Sharp insults just like always.»

Then two other figures appeared. «Onee-chans! It's been a while!»

«Purin!»

«Onee-sama!»

«Konnichiwa.» Zakuro said, and smiled gently.

«It's weird.» Letuce said quietly. «Everyone comes her the same day, even though the shop i closed...»

Eveyone looked at the wooden doors.

«Is it... locked?» Purin wondered.

The five girls tried the doors, and weirdly enough, they slid open.

«It's nostalgic, isn't it?» Letuce whispered. «It feels like it was just recently that we were working here.»

«I don't think I will ever live like the common people in my life again.» Minto said. «It's unfortunate.»

«You...» Ichigo said.

«Where did Shirogane and Akasaka-oniichan go?» Purin asked.

There was a silence.

«Just after saying the shop is closed, where did they go?» Zakuro said darkly.

Suddenly, there lights were lit in the café. The one and only Shirogane came walking.

«You came at a good time.» he said, smiling.

Everyone gasped. «Shirogane, you were here?» Ichigo aksed.

«Yep.» Shirogane said. «Something made me curious, so I wanted to investigate it.»

«What was it?» Minto asked.

«Ryou.» the voice of Akasaka-san called.

«Akasaka-san!»

«Akasaka-oniichan!»

Akasaka-san smiled. «Everyone, it's nice to see all of you again.»

«How was it?» Shirogane asked.

«Just as you predicted, Ryou.» Akasaka-san said. «It just appeared.»

Ichigo sighed impatiently. «Hey, what in the world just appeared?»

Shirogane and Akasaka-san looked at us. «The new enemy.» Shirogane said.

Everyone gasped again.

Ichigo clenched her fists. «Wait a second!» she said. «We returned to normal girls!»

Minto agreed. «Even if you say it, we can't fight!»

«That's...» Akasaka-san started.

«Ichigo,» Shirogane said. «look at Purin's forehead.»

«Huh?» Ichigo turned to Purin, and lifted her bangs. «The- There's a mark.»

Once again, everyone gasped.

Ichigo stared at Shirogane. «Don't tell me all of us...»

«Onee-sama, it's there!» Minto whimpered.

Letuce squeaked.

«At that time, the effect of the Red Data Animals was only lost temporarily due to the influence of the Mew Aqua.» Akasaka-san explained.

«Please give me a break.» Zakuro said.

«Awesome!» Purin sang. «Purin will fight again!»

«But...» Ichigo said. She suddenly remembered something. «Masaya-san! I got to go! I... I guess we'll start working here agin? Then I'll see you soon, guys!» Ichigo ran before any of them could argue with her leaving already.

«Masaya-kun!» Ichigo called, and waved at the boy she was in love with.

«Ichigo-san!» Aoyama-kun answered.

Ichigo smiled, and was trying to swallow that this was the last date they would have in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3 Helloes and Goodbyes

_A.N. By the way, both Amu and Ichigo are fifteen._

**Amu's POV**

«Oh, Amu-chan.» Amu's mom whimpered. «I- I just can't believe you're growing so old so fast. And now you're going to Tokyo and everything...»

«Just don't get in any trouble, or I'll go get to right away!» her dad warned.

«Yes, yes, I know.» Amu mumbled, like she didn't care and took this quite easily. She ignored her parents squeaking «That's our Amu-chan! Cool and spicy!», and started looking around for Tadase. They were at the airport, and the plane was going in half an hour. Amu still haden't seen him, and was starting to get a little stressed out.

There. Amu wouldn't mistake that hair for anybody else's.

«Fine, fine.» Amu said to her parents, as they still were telling her what and what not to do. She wasn't really listening, though. «I'll do whatever you say, just go now, I'll miss you. Give Ami a hug for me.»

«What's the rush, Amu?» her dad asked.

«Ru- Rush? What rush? There isn't any rush here! Can you feel a rush, mom?» Amu tried, and hoped that her mom would understand.

«Well, actually, darling, I don't remember if I blew out that candle light at home!» her mom said, and Amu sighed relieved.

«I've got to go now, mom, dad.» Amu said. «I'll see you in a few weeks!»

«We'll miss you, Amu-chan!» her mom said as they walked away. «Don't do anything dangerous!»

«I promise!» Purifying X-eggs wasn't dangerous, right?

Amu watched as her parents disappeard in the crowd, before shuffling over to her boyfriend. «Tadase-kun!» Amu called, and the blond boy turned and smiled.

«Amu-chan.» he answered.

Amu smiled back, with her Charas giggling like maniacs behind her back. «I finally got rid of my parents.» she laughed, before looking uncertainly to the floor.

«Is there something wrong?» Tadase asked, with a genuine worried look on his face.

Amu shook her head. «It's just... Are you ready for this? Because I'm not quite sure I am.»

Tadase looked at her. «I'm fine, as long as we're together.» he said, as if those word were as easy to say as «Can you send me the butter?».

Amu turned all red. «Yeah.» she said, and looked up. «I- I guess your right.»

«Hey, look how fast time goes.» Tadase smiled. «We shood take our seats.»

«Yeah.»

As Amu and Tadase was bording the plane, Amu couldn't help but to look back at the airport. She was now leaving the town she had lived in all of her life. Maybe not forever, but it sure felt like that was exactly what she was doing. Amu let her eyes move along the bulding's windows. She could see the people inside. They all looked so normal, peaceful. None of them had experienced what Amu had, back at that time when they had fought the Easter company. It seemed like they had nothing to worry about, like their whole life just-

Wait a second.

Amu stopped walking. For just a moment, she could have sweared she had seen head clothed with spikey, deep blue hair. Was it any chance that..

«Amu-chan.» Tadase said.

«Oh, sorry.» Amu hurried up the rest of the stairs, and she and Tadase went looking for their seats.

It didn't take long for all the passengers to find their seats, as this plane was of the cheaper kind. Amu didn't expect anything more. It was after all a lottery at school they were talking about.

She looked as the ground slowly went further and furhter away, before she sank back in her seat.

Tadase looked at her. «Amu-chan?» he said.

«What?» Amu answered, and looked back at him.

«I love you.»

Those three words. She heard them everyday. But they came as suddenly as ever every time.

The pink haired girl blushed once again.

A small, well-known figure appeared in front of Tadase. «So how long are we going to stay in this...» Kiseki, Tadase's Shugo Chara, frowned. «... _plane_, if you might call it that?»

«Just an hour or so.» Tadase answered quietly, as it would seem weird if he answered a question nobody had asked. In that way, it would be nice if normal people could hear and see Charas, so that Amu and the others wouldn't seem like total psychopats when they talked to them.

«Then,» said Su. «I might as well get som rest.» Su crawled into her egg, and Amu could swear she heard snoring just seconds after.

«This... this view...» Miki mumbled. «It's beatiful! I have to capture this moment!» She started drawing sketching on her very small sketching book.

Ran looked from Miki to Su and back, before shaking her head. «Dia, would you join me in a game of tag? Tag!»

Dia looked at Ran as she was flying away from her. «Even if you cheat by tagging me even before I said I wanted to join...» Dia said, with her normal calm and sweet voice. «You will never win this!»

«Yeah, right!» Ran squeaked.

«_Aaaand _there it goes.» Amu mumbled, as Dia decided to tag Kiseki. «I have a feeling this will be a long trip.»

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo chuckled, and rolled around in bed. She was thinking about the date last night. It had gone so well... Though, she didn't want to ruin the moment by telling Masaya about the mark she had gotten on her thigh, and the powers she had regained.

Wait. Ichigo sat up. «Masaya!» she squeaked, and tripped out of the warm bed sheets. «Masaya, Masaya, Masaya! He's on the airport now, isn't he?» The red head got dressed, and put her hair in a pair of cute ponytails, like she always did.

«Mom!» she called. «Mom! _Mom!_»

«What?» her mom answered.

«I need you to take me to the airport. Please, please, please!»

«What's the matter, honey?»

«Ma- Aoyama... kun...» she mumbled. If it was something every teenage girl hated, it had to be talking about boys with their parents.

«I understand.» her mom said, smiling knowingly, and got to her feet. «Let's go.»

«Thanks mom, got to go!» Ichigo said quickly, before stumbling out of the car, and started running through the sea of people, and into the airport. She looked around. There were many people there, so Ichigo couldn't really see much. She only hoped she hadn't come to late...

«Ichigo.» a familiar voice said. Ichigo spun around, just to see Aoyama-kun standing there. She sighed relieved, and hugged him tightly.

«I thought I missed it.» she mumbled.

«The plane is late.» Aoyama-kun explained. «It won't come in one hour or so.»

Ichigo smiled. «I'm so relieved.» she sighed.

Aoyama-kun laughed. «So, while we wait, would me join for some ice cream?» he said.

Ichigo looked up, and smiled at him. «Absolutely.»

That one hour they got? It went like one second. Ichigo and Masaya had smiled and laughed together, like they had all the time in the world, but then he suddenly had to go.

The goodbyes was always the hardest. It wasn't like he was going to be gone for a year. It was like he was going away forever. And now that Ichigo had gotten her powers back, and that there was obviously something going on in the world that she and the other Mew Mews had to fight, it was hard for Ichigo to decide if she was going to tell him or not.

Aoyama-kun kissed Ichigo gently on her lips, and turned around to go. «Ma- Masaya!» Ichigo called. This was her final chance to tell him. But did she have the heart? He was going away for a year. There were no more turning back anymore. This would only bother him for a whole year. He couldn't have done anything about it anyway.

«What?» Aoyama-kun asked.

«I...» Ichigo swallowed, and looked to the floor. «I'll miss you. I hope you'll have a nice year.»

«Ichigo...» Aoyama-kun said. «I'll miss you too. I... I've got go.»

And with those words, he hurried to the plane.

Ichigo stumbled over to a bench. He was gone. She wouldn't see him untill Christmas. She was a Mew Mew again. He didn't know. Had he gotten his powers back? No... He couldn't have. He wasn't Blue Knight anymore. He wasn't Deep Blue anymore, so he couldn't be Blue Knight either.

Ichigo sat there thinking about her problems for, well, she didn't really know how long she sat there. She didn't really have any plans to home either, because she didn't feel like she had the power to move her legs. If she didn't even how the strenght to move her legs, how could she be Mew Ichigo then?

A sudden feeling made her look up. What was that? A Chimera Anima? No, it couldn't be that... it felt too pure for that. Could it be another Mew Mew? Well, she hadn't reacted this way to that before. That's why she had had such a hard time finding her nakama, when she had been the only Mew Mew.

Then what was it? Ichigo watched as another plane landed. It was quite small, and didn't look to comfortable. It didn't look like the other planes on the airport. Maybe Ichigo was thinking about this too soon, but...

Could it be that this was the new enemy?


End file.
